Alice Krige
Alice Krige is an actress who was introduced to the world of Star Trek in 1996, when she played the Borg Queen in the film . She went on to reprise the role in the Star Trek: Voyager series finale, , and can also be heard in the video game Star Trek: Armada II and at Star Trek: The Experience. Born in South Africa, Krige was preparing for a career in psychology before moving to London in 1975 to pursue an acting career. Five years later, she made her television acting debut in a made-for-TV version of Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities, which starred future Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest actor Chris Sarandon. However, she attracted much more attention the following year when she made a colorful feature film debut in the acclaimed drama Chariots of Fire, which would go on to win the Academy Award for Best Picture. DS9 and Star Trek: Enterprise guest star Dennis Christopher also had a role in the film. Since then, she has starred in a number of other films, including Ghost Story (1981, with Craig Wasson and Robin Curtis), Barfly (1987), Spies Inc. (1988, with David Warner), Haunted Summer (1988, co-starring Philip Anglim), See You in the Morning (1989, with George Hearn and Theodore Bikel), Sleepwalkers (1992, with Mädchen Amick, Ron Perlman, and Frank Novak), and Twilight of the Ice Nymphs (1997, with Frank Gorshin). In 2006, she was seen in the films Silent Hill and Lonely Hearts. In 1986, Krige was a part of the cast of the TV mini-series Dream West, as were her First Contact co-stars Jonathan Frakes and James Cromwell. F. Murray Abraham, Anthony Zerbe, Fritz Weaver, Lee Bergere, Michael Ensign, Matt McCoy, Noble Willingham, and Glenn Morshower also had roles in the series. In 2002, she made two appearances on HBO's Six Feet Under: one episode with Julianna McCarthy and another with David Andrews, Michael Bofshever, Joel Brooks, Graham Jarvis, Kristopher Logan, Nan Martin and Amy Wheaton. Other television projects include the movies Second Serve (1986, with Jeff Corey and Louise Fletcher), Baja Oklahoma (1988, with Anthony Zerbe), Ladykiller (1992, with Bob Gunton and Bert Remsen), Jack Reed: Badge of Honor (1993, with Neal McDonough, William Sadler, Bruce French, and Bill Bolender), Donor Unknown (1995, with Clancy Brown and Steven Culp), and Hidden in America (1996, with Bruce Davison), and the mini-series Ellis Island (1984, with Ben Vereen), The Strauss Dynasty (1991, with John Rhys-Davies), and Children of Dune (2003, with Alec Newman and Steven Berkoff). In 2002, Krige had a small role in Reign of Fire, playing the mother of the main character. DS9 star Alexander Siddig was among the stars of this film. In 2005, she played Joan Collins in the TV movie Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure. In that same year, she was a regular on the acclaimed HBO series Deadwood, which co-starred Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, and Leon Rippy. She most recently appeared in a two-part episode on René Echevarria's new science fiction series The 4400. External Links * * Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice de:Alice Krige es:Alice Krige